What's With All the Imprinting?
by MiniRosalie629
Summary: 3 imprints! A new wolf! A really good story! Please read and review! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

This story happens after Breaking Dawn. Everything is the same. The only thing that is different is that Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee. He is still close to the Cullen's though. They still in Forks.

Review and tell me what you think!!! The first reviewer will be thanked in the beginning of my next chapter!!

Chapter 1: Meeting Allyson

Jacob's POV

I was on my way to the Cullen's house. After I picked the Cullen's over my pack I became close to them. Bella had been controlling herself wonderfully. I was driving my Rabbit up the long road to the house. I stopped the car out front and walked up the steps. The door opened and Bella came out and hugged me.

"Hey Jacob!!"

"Hey Bella. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. Can I come in?"

Bella didn't answer, she just grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house.

"Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle is at work," she looked at the expensive watch Edward probably got her, "Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee are shopping. They just left so they will be awhile. Jasper, Emmett and Edward just went hunting. They will be awhile too."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Alice had a vision of you coming by."

"I can leave if you want to go."

"No, I thought we could take a walk in the bog park outside of Forks. We could race through the forest to get there!! Ready. Set. Go!!"

Bella and I darted out of the door. I ran in human form until I took all my clothes off and put them in the band on my ankle. Luckily Bella was ahead of me. I morphed into a werewolf and took off after her. I caught up with her fast. Seth was in wolf form giving Margaret a ride. Margaret was Seth's imprint. She's his age. The pack has started thinking of why 4 of us have imprinted. We have nothing. Bella and I were almost there and I was gaining on her. Bella stopped. We were 2 feet form the opening.

"I win again."

I ran quickly behind a bush and came out clothed. "I'll win next time."

We walked into the park and it wasn't packed. There was only a few people here and there. Bella and I started walking and playing I spy. It was my turn when I saw a group of girls in mini-skirts, tank tops, and high heels.

"I spy a 17 year old staring at a group of girls like a creepa or a sketch," Bella said and stopped walking.

"No. I think one of them is Lizzie. The girl I told you about. She has changed a ton."

Just as I looked back over to them one of them tripped a girl walking by them. The girl was reading and her book flew out of her hand when she fell. The girls starting

giggling as Bella and I ran over there. We knelt on either sides of her and helped her stand up.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked.

"Yes, thank you for helping me. Shoot, my elbow is bleeding. Miss, could you get a band-aid out of my purse?"

"Of course. My name is Bella. This is Jacob."

"Hi. Thank you."

The girl put her bag on her shoulder after she put on her band-aid. Her book was already in her bag thanks to Bella.

"Hi," she reached out her hand to shake our hands, "I'm Allyson."

I finally looked at her. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She looked very cute. She had dirty blonde hair. Slightly below the shoulders. Brown eyes. She was clearly more than a foot shorter than me. It was petite and she looked like she worked out.

"Would you like to go back to my house?" Bella was always so polite.

"Ummmmm, sure. That would be great."

"Um, Jacob. I'm gonna go….get the car. Be right back." Bella walked through the trees and Allyson and I walked to the sidewalk to wait.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 17. You?"

"I'm 17 too. I live on the reservation."

"I just moved there. I might see you around." Bella showed up in my Rabbit and I got in back so Allyson could sit in front. We got to the house in no time. We went in and sat on the couch.

"I'll go call the rest of the family so they know a human is in the house," Bella said almost silently so only I could hear.

"Okay."

Bella left and Allyson shifted in her seat so we were facing each other.

"What are your hobbies?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Well, I like to read, write, and hang out. Oh, and I love beating my friends in staring contests."

"Oh. I bet I could beat you. Ready, set, go." We stared into each others eyes not blinking. Her eyes were brown around the pupil and faded into a light brown mixed with green. They were pretty. We both moved in our seats to be more comfortable to be more comfortable and our faces moved from being 2 and ½ feet apart to being 1 foot apart. She looked very determined but when our faces got closer she just looked shy. Her eyes got softer and she had a shy smile on her mouth. We just looked at each other. Our faces ended up 8 inches from each other. Her face softened even more. Our faces moved another inch closer. I moved my body closer to her so I wasn't leaning forward. She did the same. Our knees were touching. She took my hands and I firmly grasped hers.


	2. First Plan

Disclaimer* I don't own Twilight sadly. I do own the characters Allyson, Margaret and (comes in later) Michaela!!

Here is chapter two!! And I only got one review on chapter one and that was twilightxsoccer15!! Thank you!!

Chapter 2: That Awkward Moment

Allyson's POV

Our faces were only a few inches away and we were holding hands. He was really hot. I had never thought of a guy like that. His eyes were gorgeous. They were a soft chocolaty brown. Our faces moved two inches closer. He blinked.

"I win," I said quietly and uncaringly.

"I don't care," Jacob said. Jacob came closer and his lips just brushed mine. A thought popped into my mind.

"Wait. I'm single. You don't have a girlfriend right?"

"Nope."

"Good." I moved forward and pressed my lips to his. At first he seemed shocked, but then he put his hands on my arms.

"Wait. We shouldn't be doing this. We barely know each other," I said jumping to the end of the couch.

"It's okay. I don't mind but if that's how you feel, fine. Butttttttt…..would you like to go on a date with me tonight? It's only 11:00 am. Wow, it's early."

"I would love to go out tonight," I said, hopefully sweetly.

"I will pick you up at 7:00. Where do you live?"

"I live at 18 Paw Avenue. I better go. Ummmm, how do I get home?"

"I will drive you home. I just have to wait until Bella gets back," then Bella walked in.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to drive Allyson home. I will be back after."

"Okay. Everyone will be here soon so they'll be here when you get back," said Bella as she walked over to Jacob and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. Jake took my hand and we walked out to the car.


End file.
